


BRIDE

by byshz



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byshz/pseuds/byshz
Summary: -Optimus Prime/ Soundwave-IDW background-robots in costume + NSFW(later)-headcanon explode~Well...it is story happend behind the wedding dress play that I have drawn before. Well...this will not be a satisfying story for Soundwave(emm...whatever...(¦3[____])Actually, rewatching the idw comic about Soundwave joining as an ally of Optimus really inspired me to write this stuff.





	BRIDE

Soundwave seated quietly and staring through the window. With the gentle moonlight spraying on him, the body was also covered with the same brightness. The moon is glowing with silvery white, which is similar to the glow reflected from the chain hanging around his neck.  
He was too focus and even didn’t recognize that someone has come in. Until that mechan stood by him for an inch, he finally turned his helmet back.  
“Did you have a good day? I bet you have.” Although Optimus was putting his mask on, it was not hard to sense the grin and amazement hidden in those pair of deep blue optics.  
The one standing in front of him, was the most respected one among the Cybertronians.  
He… was the one holding his weakness.  
Also...He… was the one who had captured him in this situation.  
“You know , white colour really suit you.” He savour every pieces of his ‘trophy’–––With his hands slipping under silvery white soft metal fabric covering on his mechanical body. Tapping on the blue-painted board, lightly but playfully swiping on the most complex but sensitive cables.  
Although it seems like that his ‘bride’ was pretending that he was not affected by the ‘incautious’ touch, Optimus can still sense out the uncontrollable shake and whirring and hissing sound of the heat-removal system came from the one he was holding.  
The Prime picked up the other side of the chain. After ensuring that there wasn’t any damage, his optics were covered by some sort of fascination. After a second, he intensify the force paying toward the chain.  
With that comparatively rough pull, Soundwave was forced to look upward.  
Even though the pressure did produce some unavoidable pain to his vocalisor, he did not intend to make any resist. As he know that it wasn’t worth to struggle...  
Satisfied with his performance, an elusive emotion suddenly appeared inside the leader’s optics.  
“In fact, I really enjoy watching those sparkling optics, So would you show it to me?”  
Although this seems like a question, but Soundwave had clearly understood that it was an order more than an offer–––He had no choice refusing him.  
Without hesitation, he slowly took off his visor, and gazed at the Prime with that pair of flame-like golden optics, which used to be brighter, but filled with misery now.  
“Beautiful.”  
But still, that’ s not enough...  
Optimus’ s blue finger gently tapped on Soundwave's face plate.  
Uncovering the faceplate has always been a hard job for Soundwave, not even in front of his ex-leader.  
However, after these days’ prisoning and threat, Soundwave have clearly understood his position and briefly realize the importance of obedience… if he didn’t want to be tortured.  
Finally, after a clicking sound––– the mask slid to the side of his helmet.  
As those lips of the intelligence officer have just been framed, the blue fingers held the officer’s chin violently so he could not escape but only open his mouth widely.  
After a few seconds, a soft and warm texture came to Soundwave’s lips––– Unwittingly, the Prime had also opened his own mask and attaching his lips with his.   
T.B.C 


End file.
